O X-Hal!
by efred
Summary: Tamaran is a different world, and so they have a different god, similar to Azarath, and because of this they both have different rulers; people we worship. On Azarath their god is Azar, and on Tamaran their god is X-Hal. RobStar. (ONESHOT!)


O X-Hal!

Passionate moans were exchanged as things intensified. It wasn't like the first time where things were unsure and bodies were undiscovered. They knew what the other liked and they knew what the other needed as things hit their peak.  
>The fact that she was louder this time proved he knew witch spot to hit, and by the pain he felt in his back by her manicured nails digging into his flesh showed she was close.<br>He moved a little faster towards their goal, ignoring the squelching pain in his shoulders when he heard her scream, "O X-Hal!"  
>W-wait, what?<br>Who is X-Hal?  
>Who the hell is X-Hal?<br>It threw him off and he didn't know what to think, so he stopped and pulled away.  
>She looked at him confused, full of withdrawal. "Why did you stop?" She asked out of breath.<br>"Who's X-Hal?" He asked.  
>"Excuse me?" She didn't understand, or even realize she had said it.<p>

"Who is X-Hal?" He asked again, and she remembered the name had escaped her lips.  
>"Were you picturing someone else?" He asked franticly, and she almost laughed at the thought.<br>"What?" He asked almost aggravated at his lack of information.  
>"Richard it's not what you think.", She tried to reassure leaning up and putting a hand on his cheeck.<br>He wasn't comforted.  
>"Who's X-Hal?" He demanded.<br>"He's a god," She tried to explain before realizing she used the wrong words.  
>He quietly stood up from the bed and started getting dressed; harshly avoiding her.<br>"Richard, you misunderstood me…" She tried to clarify. But he didn't want to hear it. He was hurt.  
>"Richard…"<br>"I don't know what sex is like on Tamaran, but on earth when you say someone else's name during it then the partner has a right to be hurt."  
>She started feeling disheartened at his harshness and lack of consideration.<br>"Richard please you miscomprehend, on Tamaran X-Hal is considered our god."

He ignored her words and grabbed his shoes and shirt before unsympathetically leaving her room.  
>Now it was her turn to be hurt.<br>"Richard!" She hollered flying after him, quickly snagging a robe to cover herself as she chased him down the hall.  
>"Richard please." She pleaded landing in the dim litted hallway outside his room. He stopped with his hand on the door, halfway entering.<br>"What?" He asked harshly.  
>"X-Hal's a woman!" She stated as if that would make it better.<br>He didn't respond, and entered his room.  
>How could he not understand it was a complement? How could he think she was picturing someone else? How could he be so harsh and cold?<br>Starfire was hurt and sunk her head low in sadness as she walked back to her room.

…

The next day Richard sat at the counter in the main room and sipped his morning coffee. He was still bothered by last night. It's not that he doesn't believe her; it's just that he didn't completely get it or understand, and a part of him felt as if he had failed her.  
>I mean you must be a failure if your girlfriend says someone else's name during sex.<br>He sighed and took a sip of his coffee as Raven entered the room.  
>"Morning." She said in her usual monotone as she began to prepare her morning tea.<br>He nodded and took another sip of coffee.  
>She turned to face him and gave him a questioning look, which he didn't respond to.<br>Her tea pot whistled and she continued to prepare her drink before sitting down next to the boy wonder. She took a drink and sighed before asking, "What's wrong?", in her monotone.  
>"Nothing's wrong." He stated blankly.<br>She rolled her eyes, "Richard…", She began, but he interrupted her.

"She said the wrong name during sex." He said bluntly almost causing her to drop her tea mug.  
>"She what?" Raven asked.<br>"I don't even know who this X-Hal person is?"  
>"W-wait is that the name she said?"<br>He nodded and Raven almost laughed out loud.  
>He gave her an angered, "what?" at her reaction, which was similar to Starfire's.<br>"Oh geez, Richard I didn't know you had this low of self-esteem."  
>He glared at her.<br>"Ok, ok let me explain. Tamaran is a different world, and so they have a different god, similar to Azarath, and because of this we both have different rulers; people we worship. On Azarath our god is Azar, and on Tamaran their god is X-Hal."  
>He was starting to understand but still didn't get why she was saying it.<br>"Ok? But then why did she shout her god's name?"  
>Raven smirked. "It's quite complementary really; especially by the fact that she shouted it."<br>He looked at her still perplexed. She sighed; shocked that he still didn't get it.  
>"Have you ever watched a sex scene or porno?"<p>

His eyes widened at her question.  
>"What?" He asked with a blush.<br>"Oh, just answer the question boy blunder." She ordered. His blush deepened.  
>"Yes," He said shyly.<br>Ok now they were making some progress. Really who knew the boy wonder could be so clueless.  
>"Ok, good. Now during those scenes think of common things they say during the passion of sex."<br>He stared at his empty coffee mug, refusing to answer the question.  
>"Come on?" She encouraged.<br>Well that was one of them.  
>This was very hard for him and he was shocked at how casual and serious she was while asking these questions.<br>"Raven I don't know where this is going, cause they say a lot of things. But Oh GOD seems most common" He rambled nervously.  
>"Bingo."<br>"What?"  
>"Oh god." She answered him.<br>He was still confused. "What?"  
>"Like most beings during sex, usually when they are around there climax they say 'Oh god', and on Tamaran When your god is 'X-Hal' you say that instead."<p>

'Holy shit that made sense, how could he not put that together?'  
>She could tell by his facial expression that he finally understood.<br>"Oh thank Azar, he gets it."  
>"She was just saying Oh god?" He said excitedly.<br>Raven nodded, "Now go repair the damage your ignorant mind has caused."  
>Richard jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room. Raven shook her head and sipped her tea.<br>"Oh Azar he's a moron."

…

Richard ran down to Starfire's room and barged through the door; startling the alien.  
>"Richard what are you!?..." She tried to ask but was interrupted by the boy wonder jumping on her; kissing her passionately.<br>"Oh X-Hal, I love you." He stated with a smile.  
>She beamed back at him before returning his eager kiss.<p>

…Days later…

Garfield sat exhaustedly at the kitchen table. He couldn't even eat his cereal. He was so tired.  
>"What's wrong BB?" Cyborg asked as he spotted his green friend tiredly slumped over the table.<br>"Didn't get any sleep last night." He answered drowsily.

"Why?" Raven asked joining the conversation.  
>"My room is right next to Star's, and she's been yelling in her sleep or something." He said with a yawn.<br>"Well what has she been yelling?" Cyborg asked.  
>"Oh X-Hal?" Beast boy responded.<br>"Who's X-Hal?" Cyborg asked.  
>"That would be the Tamaranian god." Raven answered, catching both boys' attention.<br>"So she's pretty much saying Oh god?" Garfield established.  
>"So, is she praying or something?" Cyborg asked.<br>"-All night, I might add." Beast boy pointed out.  
>"Well…" Raven began as an awkward blush appeared on her face, "I have recently been informed that Kory and Richard have taken a step forward in their relationship."<br>"What does that have to do with any… Oh." Cyborg stopped as it came to him.  
>"What?" Garfield asked still not fully understanding.<br>Raven and Cyborg were awkwardly silent.  
>"What?" Garfield asked again, "Come on guys fill me in!"<br>Cyborg walked over to the Changeling and whispered in his ear. And all he could muster in response was a disturbed  
>"Oh god."<p> 


End file.
